<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing Father Christmas by KaylaRachille</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242510">Playing Father Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRachille/pseuds/KaylaRachille'>KaylaRachille</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All American Holiday [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All American (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Brothers, Brotherly Bonding, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Gen, Little Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRachille/pseuds/KaylaRachille</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The teens are all enjoying a quiet holiday at home with the ones they love the most as they are all reminded that the holidays are a time to slow down and to remember what is most important in life – being surrounded by family.</p><p>Part Four: <i>Playing Father Christmas</i> – Spencer wants his little brother, Dillion, to have the best Christmas ever so he picks up some extra shifts at work for some extra money.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer James &amp; Dillion James</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All American Holiday [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055327</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playing Father Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, y'all! 😊  </p><p>Welcome to the fourth part of this holiday series that I hope y’all are enjoying so far! In today’s story, Spencer will do anything for his family and with the holidays coming he has started picking up some extra shifts at his job. Honestly, this story is full of major cute moments between Spencer and Dillion and their mom. </p><p>Please enjoy it! &lt;3 </p><p>Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!  </p><p>P.S. This is a special gift for all of you like me who love the James family and the brotherly relationship between Spencer and Dillion! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer places the ones and five-dollar bills of his share of the tips from the tip jar deep into his jeans pocket before he flips off the open sign in the pizza parlor's window.  </p><p>“Enjoy your Christmas with your family Spencer.” His boss tells him as he wipes off the remaining flour from the counter around the small Christmas tree that is decorated with gift cards from the pizza chain. </p><p>“And you do the same.” Spencer calls over his right shoulder that is aching from all of the pizza dough that he has rolled out during his shift before he pushes open the door listening as the wreath made out of jingle bells chime as it hits against the glass as the door closes shut behind him. </p><p>He watches his breath fog up against the car window as he fishes his keys out of his jacket pocket. Unlocking the driver's side door of his mom’s car he climbs behind the wheel shutting the door against the cool night air. He smiles when he turns the key in the ignition and the engine roars to life as the Christmas music starts to play from the radio.  </p><p>Two streets away from his turn he finds himself humming along with the familiar carol on the radio as he looks through the picture windows of his neighbors at their Christmas trees brightly illuminating the darkened walls of their living rooms.  </p><p>He parks along the street in front of their house with the snowman inflatable in their front yard greeting him as he walks up the front steps.  </p><p>“There’s one of my favorite sons.” Grace exclaims looking up from where she is wrapping a few last-minute gifts when the front door opens finding Spencer with a smile spreading over his face that she instantly returns.  </p><p>“It's okay mom Dillion's asleep you can tell me the truth that I’m your favorite son.” He tells his mom with a teasing smile.  </p><p>“A mother's heart always has room for both of her children.” She explains kissing him on the cheek. “So, how was work?” She asks sitting back tiredly on the couch. </p><p>“Do you know how many people order pizza on Christmas Eve?” Spencer questions after noticing he still has flour on his shirt. </p><p>“No.” Grace answers shaking her head taking a sip of her lukewarm cider. </p><p>“Apparently everyone in Crenshaw did besides us.” Spencer tells her with a smirk a he rubs away the stiffness from his right shoulder.   </p><p>“I was actually thinking about it but then I got so wrapped up in wrapping gifts that I didn’t call to place the order.” She tells him with a lighthearted laugh not missing the way her son's face scrunches up in pain as he rubs at a tender spot on his shoulder. “Your next appointment is after the new year.” She informs him thinking of the date she has circled on the calendar thankful that his appointments have become less frequent in the last few months. </p><p>“I'm okay mom.” He promises his mom after rolling his shoulders up and back a few times finding that it is a little less stiff. “Well, you looked tired maybe you should head to bed.” Spencer observes after he notices the dark shadows underneath his mom's bright and caring eyes.  </p><p>“First I have to wrap the rest of yours and D's presents.” Grace exclaims as she looks down at the gift boxes between them on the couch. “Don’t look in the tote because there’s some presents in there for you.” She instructs pointing her finger at her oldest son.  </p><p>“Mom you didn’t have to get me anything. Just knowing that Dillion was going to have a great Christmas was all I needed.” Spencer tells her with a sheepish smile as he glances over to the tote. </p><p>“I know. But you are very deserving too.” Grace says patting her son on his forearm. “And I found some extra cash in my wallet at the checkout counter when I was out shopping.” She explains sending him a pointed look with a feeling of gratitude spreading through her at the thought of what her oldest son had done for his younger brother. </p><p>“I was hoping you wouldn’t notice that.” Spencer says with a heat creeping across his cheeks. </p><p>“Well, I did, and thank you baby. You’re always taking care of me and your brother.” Grace tells him before pulling him in for a hug.  </p><p>“Yeah, and I always will.” Spencer promises as he rests his chin on top of his mom’s shoulder.  </p><p>“I love you baby.” She whispers in his ear before she kisses him on the cheek. </p><p>“I love you too mom.” He whispers back after they pull apart. “So, what’s in that tote again?” He asks gesturing toward the tote that has sparked his curiosity like it always did when he was a little kid. </p><p>“Nice try mister. But you’ll just have to wait until the morning to find out.” Grace tells him with a lighthearted laugh as she finishes wrapping the gift box.  </p><p>“Remember when Dillion and I was little, and I would always play lookout while he looked for the presents.” Spencer says as the image of him and Dillion as kids with their hands clamped over their mouths to hide their giggles as they tiptoed down the hall toward their mom's room.  </p><p>“Yeah, and that’s why I always wrapped everything in the car before I brought it in.” Grace recalls with an amused smile when the image of her sons when they were younger racing back towards their rooms when she would walk through the front door. </p><p>“You always were one step ahead of us that’s for sure.” He exclaims remembering how his mom would always know when they had moved anything in her closet.  </p><p>“What can I say I know my boys like the back of my hand.” Grace exclaims with a content smile tugging at her lips as she presses a dark green now onto the present.  </p><p>As the clock ticks closer to midnight and Grace finishes wrapping the last of Dillion's presents a noise from down the hall breaks Spencer and her from their conversation. </p><p>“Is it Christmas morning yet?” Comes a voice from down the hallway as a sleepy Dillion emerges from his bedroom rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  </p><p>“Not yet bub.”  Grace says wrapping her arms around her youngest son's shoulders once he sits down between her and Spencer on the couch.  </p><p>“Can I open just one present mom? Please.” Dillon pleads eyeing the gifts piled under the tree.  </p><p>“You know mom's rule Dil no presents until Christmas morning.” Spencer chimes in sending his little brother a sympathetic smile. </p><p>“Well rules are meant to be changed sometimes.” Grace exclaims with a wide grin spreading across her face when her youngest son turns to her with a shocked expression.  </p><p>“Really?!” Dillion asks jumping up from the couch.  </p><p>“Yeah.” She tells him as Spencer watches them both curiously before they turn toward Dillion who is kneeled next to the tree. “You can open the big one in the Santa paper.” She instructs before taking another sip of her cider. “It’s from me and Spencer.” She explains as Dillon starts to quickly tear away at the wrapping paper that she had so carefully wrapped around the box. </p><p>“If you keep your face like that much longer D it’s going to stay frozen like that.” Spencer teases as Dillion continues to stare wide-eyed at the game system with his mouth hanging open. </p><p>“Thank you both so much!” Dillion shouts as he rushes over to wrap his arms tightly around his mom and older brother. </p><p>“You’re welcome.” They both say in unison after Dillion releases them from his bone-crushing grip.  </p><p>“You boys can go ahead and set up the game while I go and wrap the last few presents.” Grace tells her sons before she picks up the top thankfully finding it lighter than when she carried into the living from her bedroom. </p><p>“So, are you ready to get your butt kicked by me at this game!” Dillion exclaims after Spencer hooks up the game system.  </p><p>“You're talking a big game their little man.” Spencer teases as he takes the controller that his little brother hands him. </p><p>“Wait until you see my game controller skills.” Dillion says as they wait for the game to load. </p><p>“Okay…” Spencer says as he nudges his little brother on the arm.  </p><p>An hour into their game Dillion abruptly presses the pause on his controller announcing he needs a snack break before he disappears into the kitchen.  </p><p>“Taking a break?” Grace wonders when she looks from her book to find Spencer leaning heavily on the doorframe of her bedroom door. </p><p>“Yeah, Dillion said he needed a snack break.” Spencer tells her before sitting down on the bed next to her.  </p><p>“He’s never going to go back to bed is he.” She exclaims shaking her head lightly as exhaustion pulls out her tired muscles. </p><p>“I doubt it.” Spencer says with a laugh as Dillion calls him back to their game. “Well, I should probably get back out there before he starts playing for the both of us.” He explains with a laugh.  </p><p>“Good idea.” She agrees joining in on her son's laughter before following him out into the living room. “I’ll play you now.” She decides as she notices how Spencer tries to hide his yawn behind his hand.  </p><p>“Really?!” Dillion exclaims as he turns around from the television. </p><p>“Yeah, mom do you even know how to use the controller?” Spencer asks catching the small cushion that his mom tosses at him with ease. </p><p>“Haha. Very funny. I may be old, but I still got game.” Grace exclaims taking the game controller from her oldest son.  </p><p>“I was believing in you until you said that.” Spencer jokes causing Dillion to double over in laughter.  </p><p>“Okay, boys get ready because it’s time for you both to get schooled by your mama!” Grace exclaims after her son's laughter dies done.  </p><p>“Thank you, mom, for the best Christmas ever!” Dillion exclaims as he wraps his arms around his mom’s neck for a quick hug.  </p><p>“You’re welcome.” Grace tells her youngest son before she kisses him on the cheek. “Merry Christmas babies.” She says looking between her boys who are wearing identical happy smiles.  </p><p>“Merry Christmas mom.” They both tell her in unison before Dillion presses the play button and the characters on screen spring back to life.  </p><p><em> Merry Christmas dad. </em>Spencer thinks as he looks over to the tree watching the lights blink on and off five times before he glances over to his mom’s and little brother's determined faces shadowed by the blue light from the television with a warm smile as he relaxes back against the couch.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I would love to know what y'all thought about this story! &lt;3</p><p>If you did please leave me a comment with your thoughts and/or a kudo!</p><p>Your guy's comments and kudos make my day and make me smile! 💛</p><p>P.S. See you guys tomorrow for part five - the final part of this holiday series! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>